


would it be bad to say i miss you?

by happysarcasm



Series: andi’s mcyt fics [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: < gotta get that gay tag in there, Angst, Angst and Romance, Broken Friendships, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gay, Hallucinations, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Romance, Swearing, george is Yearning, this is george-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm
Summary: George lays in the middle of the grass, staring up at the night sky and reminiscing when he gets a surprise visit from an unwelcome guest.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: andi’s mcyt fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	would it be bad to say i miss you?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is my second or third shot at writing romance/romantic scenes, bls don’t bully me for being a dummyhead 😔 i am simply Gay and Yearning

The blank night sky wasn’t an enigma to George. He had a habit of staring up at the dark most nights for a variety of reasons.

In a different world, maybe he’d be accompanied with his two best friends, the three of them sat in the grass in a comfortable silence. At a different time, he and Dream would talk about everything and nothing in the dark, where the light spilling out of the house on the lake was their only source of light aside from the moon and the bright dots splayed out across the sky. Maybe in another timeline, the trio would still be as inseparable as before.

But the years kept passing and all of them changed with the happenings of the SMP. They weren’t teenagers anymore, they didn’t have a reason to fuck around and do whatever they wanted like they used to. They couldn’t stare up at the sky without a care in the world other than what they were going to do the next day. No war, no kingdom, no force pulling him, Sapnap, and Dream apart.

George was laying on his back in the soft grass once again, the off-colors of sunset fading into the dark blue of night. The moon was smaller that night, but the stars seemed to have multiplied from the previous days. 

He wondered what it would be like to have somebody there with him again. Someone to help shield him from the cold that always seemed to find him. Cold always somehow managed to bury under his skin, making itself known and reminding him just how distant he truly was from the world. He supposed it was his own fault, though. He was known for missing important events and staying generally uninvolved, after all. But George couldn’t stop himself from losing himself in his own thoughts

El Rapids was on the brink of shambles. L’manburg wanted nothing to do with him. The Badlands didn’t care. The SMP only kept in contact for political power and personal gain. One of his best friends hated him. 

Dream _hates him_.

George shook himself out of that train of thought before it could go anywhere. His eyes were still trained on the cloudless sky above him. George felt like if he reached out just a _little_ further, he’d be pulled into the black. He’d just have to touch the sky the tiniest bit, and he’d be surrounded by the vast ocean of stars and planets and dark, endless nothing. Now that sounded like a nice alternative to everything moving so fast around him. 

His eyes slipped closed. Despite himself, his wandering mind drifted back to his friends. Or..were he and Dream even friends anymore, He said he was taking away his kingship to protect him, but every recent action Dream took seemed to drive more of a wedge between the three. The most obvious question was why? Why did Dream insist on being this...deity-like figure? He was nothing like when they were younger, before the disks, before L’manburg. When it was just them three. Why couldn’t they have that again?

Deep in his mind, George knew they could never have what they had before again. Too much damage had been caused for everything to return to simple peace. Too many people trying to fill the roles that they were painted as. 

Dream, unfortunately, was set up to be the villain ever since the first major war, with him and Sapnap as his disposable lackeys. That’s certainly what Dream seemed to think, at least.

George thought Dream played the role of the villain a little too well.

Soft footsteps in the grass were heard to his right. George opened his eyes again, still presented with the everpresent dark, even though he knew what was coming. An exasperated sigh left his lips, glancing briefly to the right to see the lean figure sit, then lay down beside him. The two were both on their backs, facing up above. 

For a quiet moment, the only movement made was the grass, moving back and forth because of the pickup in wind.

“Nice to..see you again.” Came the soft remark of the man next to him. George let out a quiet huff, shutting his eyes again. Maybe if he pretended the other wasn’t there, he’d disappear for good this time.

A pause stretched between the two before there came another response. “You know, it’s pretty rude to ignore your best friend like that, Gogy.” Dream’s voice had a teasing lilt to it, obviously not taking this as seriously as George was. As usual.

Groaning, the shorter man sat up on his elbows, moving to sit with his knees to his chest. “Why can’t you just leave me _alone_??” The anguish and-frankly justified-frustration in his voice wasn’t hidden in the slightest, causing the other to just chuckle to himself. “You are such— you’re a little pest.” George put emphasis on the last word, finally giving in and turning his head to look at Dream, who was still lying in the grass, mask nowhere in sight. 

His eyes radiated a kind of warmth and comfort he hadn’t seen in what felt like years. His expression was one that resembled a Dream from _literal_ years ago— one untouched by war, corrupt politics, a hunger for power. George longed to see that Dream again for who knows how long; and there was a perfect replica right next to him. 

Yet George still knew that it wasn’t real. This— this figment of his own imagination wasn’t real. It wasn’t Dream.

He turned away from the fake Dream, thinking that if he looked any longer he might combust. “Why won’t you just...disappear?” George spoke with a heavy, tired sigh before sinking back down into the dirt, half wishing it would just swallow him whole and trap him below the earth forever. 

“You know why, George.” Was the only reply he received from the..vision? Figment? Whatever the proper name, it started to get on his fucking nerves.

He glared daggers at the other. “No. I don’t know **why** , actually. Please, enlighten me.” His tone was mocking and sarcastic, but George knew he was lying to himself, literally and figuratively. In the back of his mind, he knew there was no use prolonging the inevitable, having to quite literally have a sit-down with himself and his own feelings.

The smile on the Dream’s face shifted so subtly that George might not have caught it if he wasn’t already challenging him by staring. His warm and friendly grin held a faint hint of cruelty and knowing. Like he knew just what to say to make George’s emotional walls crumble to dust in seconds.

“You miss him. You miss _this_ , George—“ The figment gestured between the both of them and the sky. “Miss it just being...how’d he put it? Just you, him and Sapnap against the world?” His words were laced with a subtle venom and a condescending tone. Fuck, George was literally just talking to himself, in a weird, twisted way. A barely audible “stop” left George, but if Dream heard it, he didn’t listen. 

“Do you remember all those times you spent together, alone? The more domestic moments where the constant flirty comments and exaggerated bits were left aside, and it was just you two. Just being..genuine.”

Dream’s tone became somewhat bittersweet, as if they were both reminiscing on moments from years past. “Genuine compliments, quiet conversations accompanied with soft, lingering touches.” A pause. “Do you remember those?”

Memories of nights like these came to mind. They’d talk about anything that came to mind, a lot of the time more intimate topics were the subject of conversation, things that they weren’t willing to discuss in depth when the sun was out.

He recalls the feeling of a heartbeat thrumming against his ear and arms wrapped around his middle, his own arms doing the same. Small, chaste kisses to his forehead, hands, cheeks, and sometimes his lips, with him always returning the favor. 

A specific instance of Dream getting home from a particularly bad night started playing. He remembered patching up his injuries and listening to the other just vent and rant for however long until they were both too tired to keep the conversation going. George remembered Dream sleeping more sound than he had in a long while. No need for a plaster fucking mask covering all of the other’s features. That night they were vulnerable, they were home. They were home with each other.

George misses his home.

Returning to the present made the growing ache in his spread further. The figment of Dream stared at him with an anguished, sardonic smile, obviously knowing what he’d been recalling. He knew that George remembered damn well what those moments felt like.

“..Would it be bad if I said I missed him?” George’s voice was hoarse despite being quiet for the most part, the lump in his throat not helping in the slightest. “I mean, I suppose I still have Sapnap, but. With the three of us it felt better.” He felt better when it was just the three of them.

A sad, bitter laugh came from the figment beside him. “I already know you do. I know it did.” He sat up, mask now suddenly in his hand. “Believe me, I wish it could be like that again too, George.”

They were both looking directly at each other now, neither daring to glance away.

“You’re. You’re _not_ Dream.” He had to remind himself in fear of falling for his own trick of the mind. “This..you’re not really here.”

Surprising George, the Dream was the first to break the stare, looking briefly at the grass before turning his gaze back on George. “I could be him, if you want me to be.” A tiny smile graced his features. George was so tired of seeing fake smiles.

“No.” He turns back the night sky, the clouds seeming to have come in during his run-in. “Please go. I’m done with this little sit down.” 

A few minutes must’ve passed before George realized the other was actually gone. Despite knowing it wasn’t truly Dream, he couldn’t help the pang of regret asking the other to leave. When had George lost him? When had they lost each other?

He didn’t know if it was something he could’ve prevented. Could George have done something to convince him to not go off the deep end? 

Every early moment between the two felt real. Dream felt real then. Was he real now? It certainly didn’t feel like it in times like these.

Could they get him back? Could they both get their Dream back? _It certainly didn’t feel like it in times like these_.

The soft grass didn’t help soothe his nerve or quell the ache in his chest, in his mind, hands, limbs, his heart. The ache was everywhere now.

With one last stare at the patterned blackness, his eyes slid shut, the blackness of his own eyelids replacing the night sky. George drifted off to a restless sleep with the same memory of those injuries and Dream’s words playing on repeat in his subconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> haha gog’s ex bf is a villain everyone point and laugh
> 
> also, according to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of readers actually leave a comment, so if you enjoyed— *whips and nae nae’s away*


End file.
